


Never Have I Ever...

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Derek sucks dick, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, the pack watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Apparently Derek has never sucked a dick before....so Stiles offers himself up to get Derek up to speed.





	Never Have I Ever...

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a drabble. I don't know how I keep writing WAY past my 1,300 word goal. Anyways, I write them occasionally and post them to my smutty tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Halesparked.tumblr.com](https://halesparked.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Original post](https://halesparked.tumblr.com/post/178847228610/come-on-derek-stiles-whined-crashing-down)

“Come on, Derek.” Stiles whined, crashing down onto the couch in-between Scott and Isaac. “If everybody else is going to play, you can’t just sit on the sidelines and read some boring old book.”

Everybody in the loft was seated patiently around the coffee table, readying themselves for an innocently fun game of “Never Have I Ever”. On the couch—Stiles, Scott, and Isaac kicked back and snapped open their bottles of beer. Jackson and Danny sat next to one another on the floor at the edge of the coffee table. And Boyd sat comfortably on an available cushioned chair. 

However, Derek was sitting by himself across the room at his desk with a book….like some stiff prude. It was the end of a particularly tough week. Unwinding with some alcohol and stupid drinking games was obviously the best way to recuperate. And as somebody who basically worked the hardest, Derek needed the fun more than anybody else.

“I don’t want to play some dumb game.” Derek responded coldly, eyeing the rest of his pack lounged about in the living space. 

“When’s the last time you even played a game?” Isaac snorted, prompting everybody else to join in with their own scoffed laughs and jeers about how Derek was boring and needed to live his life like somebody who wasn’t made out of stone. 

Derek huffed loudly and clasped his book shut. He walked over to where the rest of the pack was waiting, taking his own seat down upon the cold ground across from where Jackson and Danny were huddled together. To get himself comfortable, Derek brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin against the top of his knees —embittered and expectant. 

“Well, okay then.” Stiles announced, tossing Derek one of the unopened bottles of beer from the pack. “Who wants to start us off?”

Danny raised his hand, garnering attention from everybody else. “Okay—never have I ever….gotten anything less than a ‘B’ on an assignment in school.”

“Oh…fucking nerd.” Stiles scoffed, taking a swig of his beer alongside Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd. And yet, everybody was surprised to see that Derek hadn’t taken a drink.

“Wait, you never got anything less than a ‘B’ on an assignment?” Jackson questioned Derek. 

“No.” Derek admitted. Not even his seemingly cold exterior could hide the fact that he was clearly proud of his academic achievements. 

“Okay, my turn.” Scott piped up, standing up from the couch in a dramatic fashion. “Never have I ever…broken off the front bumper of my car after jumping a curb.”

The only person who actually had to take a drink was Stiles, considering the fact that he had broken off the front bumper of his shoddy Jeep more times than he could count. And yet, he growled in moderate frustration at being the only semi-reckless driver out of the bunch. But that was the best part about the game…getting to call somebody out for embarrassing things that they have done. 

As Scott reclaimed his seat on the couch, Stiles grinned dangerously. He set his beer bottle down onto the wooden coffee table, then stood up and crackled his knuckles. “Never have I ever….accidentally let one rip while fucking somebody.” 

“I told you that in confidence!” Scott shouted, sarcastically angry. He gladly took another sip of his beer, looking around at the amused faces of his peers—the ones who hadn’t embarrassed themselves in the bedroom. 

“Never have I ever….eaten sushi.” Isaac announced, taking his turn.

“What the fuck? Yes, you have!” Boyd interjected. “I made you California Rolls like two nights ago.”

“Those were California Rolls?” Isaac questioned, utterly bewildered. “But they were flat…and crumbly…and tasted vaguely like potato chips.”

Everybody else, with the exception of Isaac, confusedly took sips of their beers. They only refocused their attention to the game when they realized that it was finally Derek’s turn to play. And everybody was interested to get to know more about great broody alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills. What kind of person was he really?

“Never have I ever….” Derek started, void of enthusiasm. “—liked the color yellow.”

Stiles groaned. “That’s fucking boring. Pick something else.”

“Nobody gives a fuck if you find it boring, Stiles.” Derek sneered. “That was my turn. Move onto somebody else.”

“Boring! Boring! Boring!” Stiles chanted rhythmically, waving his beer around in the air, allowing for the game to move onto Boyd.

The game carried on the same way as it started, with everybody growing increasingly more hyped about the questions—except for Derek, who continued to be a stick in the mud. But then Stiles decided that the game was sticking too much to innocent cleanliness, whereas drinking games always got more interesting when they got dirtier.

“Okay, okay, my turn again.” Stiles called out, opening his forth beer. “Never have I ever…not sucked dick before.”

Everybody around the coffee table took their sip of beer, with Stiles leading the charge—chugging down half of his bottle without much care. Meanwhile, Derek remained on the floor looking awkward and somewhat out-of-place, without having taken a sip of his beer. And immediately, everybody’s attention was captured. 

“Derek, you didn’t take your sip.” Jackson noted. 

“Why would I take a sip?” Derek questioned. “I’ve never sucked dick.”

Stiles snorted, setting down his half-empty bottle of beer. “Wait, what the fuck? You’ve never sucked somebody off before? How is that possible?”

Derek shrugged. “It just never happened.”

“Well, that’s a shame.” Stiles confirmed, shaking his head. “You look like you have the perfect mouth for it.”

Stiles laughed, prompting everybody else to join in with their stifled chuckles. Everybody was in disbelief. It just seemed so odd considering how hot Derek looked. How was it possible that throughout his years of hotness, he never got propositioned to suck a dick. Never asked? Never dared? And especially as a werewolf….Stiles figured they gave better blowjobs because of superhuman stamina. 

“He’s blushing.” Isaac noted, pointing over to where Derek was still sitting down on the cement floor. 

“Wow, he actually is.” Scott joined in. 

Derek shifted around on the ground, somewhat embarrassed that he was the alpha, yet the most inexperienced in regards to sex when it came to his pack. And then Derek realized that it found it momentarily difficult to look at his pack members now knowing that each of them have sucked dick. The crude visual seemed to infiltrate his mind. 

Stiles stood up from the couch —grabbing onto his beer again. He casually walked over so that he could stand beside where Derek remained sitting. As he looked over the rest of the pack members, he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, gazing down to where he could see blushed embarrassment on Derek’s face. 

“Now, we shouldn’t laugh at Derek…” Stiles started. “We’re a pack. We help our own.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Boyd agreed solidly.

“So, I’ve decided that I’ll bravely take one for the team, guys.” Stiles announced, reaching down with his free hand to tap on Derek’s shoulder. “I’ve decided to let Derek suck my dick.”

The pack quickly filled the loft with laughs, “ooh’s”, cheers, and the sound of their bottles clinking together in support of Stiles’ “bravery”. At the same time, Derek gulped nervously—staring around at the rest of the pack, unsure as to what kind of game Stiles was trying to play. 

“What the hell are you trying to do?” Derek questioned angrily, staring up to where Stiles stood beside him, setting down his own bottle. 

“I’m being a good pack member and supporting the alpha.” Stiles explained, unzipping his pants. “We can’t just let you be the lone and inexperienced wolf in our little group of fun.”

Derek continued to look around to the faces of his betas and human pack members, trying to gain some sort of insight into the “prank” Stiles was playing. This definitely wasn’t how the game was supposed to be played, right? And they weren’t being serious, right? Stiles wasn’t actually being serious….no way. 

But then Stiles shoved his undone pants and boxers downward—giving his length an enticing swing in the air, in the direction of Derek’s face. The rest of the pack laughed, again, seemingly unfazed by Stiles electing to show everybody his dick. And then more questions filled Derek’s befuddled brain. Did Stiles do this a lot? Why was everybody so calm? Was this still a prank?

“What—what’s happening?” Derek asked, unable to break his own gaze away from Stiles’ monumental size. How had he been hiding away a solid eight inches this whole time?

“Now, look….it can be intimidating your first go, but it’ll get easier. Trust me.” Stiles said. “Just be gentle and enthusiastic….that’s all you really need to do. I’m not too picky. I usually like it fast and sloppy, but I’ll let you go slow since this is your first time doing it.”

This was a really elaborate prank…and Stiles really went all in when it came down to pulling one over on somebody. Derek almost wanted to laugh out nervously, pretending as though he wasn’t dumb enough to actually fall for Stiles’ trick. But as he looked around, Derek only saw expectant expressions on the faces of his betas—watching and patiently waiting for something more.

“It’s okay, I’ll lead.” Stiles announced soothingly, reaching around to cup the back of Derek’s head—pulling the alpha forward into his leaking length. “You can start out slow…just the head, if you want. Just remember: no teeth and no fangs.”

And then Derek’s face was front-and-center with Stiles’ intimidating arousal. His nose bumped against the head of Stiles’ cock, accidentally making some of the boy’s pre-cum drip onto his skin. Derek couldn’t actually believe this was happening. There was still a piece of Derek’s soul that told him this was a prank and that Stiles would shove him away with a laugh if he actually tried to wrap his lips around the human’s cock….

But Derek didn’t even have to do that, because Stiles eventually took his own length into the grasp of his hand. He brushed the head of his cock delicately against the plumpness of Derek’s bottom lip, prodding at the lip just enough to entice Derek to open up his mouth. And almost instinctively, Derek followed the direction—opening his mouth and letting Stiles slowly press inside. 

At first, Derek froze—partly because he didn’t really know what he was supposed to do and partly because the taste of Stiles’ arousal and pre-cum was intoxicating. But then, it was almost like somebody else hopped into the driver’s seat, guiding Derek’s motor function and thoughts and desires and letting him present Stiles with something he never thought he’d get. 

Stiles took another sip of his beer before handing the bottle off to Boyd, choosing to focus everything that he had on Derek’s delivery and performance. Derek was doing incredibly well without much instruction. He kept it slow, yet precise. Derek’s mouth was wet and warm and seemingly hungry for more of what Stiles had to offer. Just the tip wasn’t enough. 

Derek quickly adjusted to the strange movement and the feeling of Stiles inside of his mouth. He worked up to taking most of Stiles’ hardened length, refusing to back from the opportunity. He became so completely lost in the feeling of sucking Stiles off that he completely forgot the fact that he was technically performing for an audience. The rest of the pack, however, watched attentively. 

“You’re good at this.” Stiles groaned, tugging harder on Derek’s hair. “And eager….I didn’t even go this fast my first time, but you’ve already got most of my dick down your throat.”

Derek hummed responsively, swiveling his head with each downward motion. He kept his tongue strong and sure, lapping around Stiles’ cockhead without hesitation. He happily swallowed down the sappy pre-cum that oozed onto the pad of his tongue, letting a satisfied purr rustle deep in his chest when he heard Stiles moan pleased sounds above. 

Stiles tugged off his own shirt, tossing it over to the spot on the couch where he had been sitting before electing to fuck Derek’s mouth. He clasped one of his hands on the back of Derek’s head, utterly surprised by the lack of resistance from Derek. Stiles then watched himself slide completely down Derek’s throat, right to the hilt, until Derek’s nose was shoved firmly into the light dusting of hair on Stiles’ crotch.

“Holy fuck.” Stiles mumbled, holding Derek’s head in place. He groaned loudly, keeping himself lodged down Derek’s throat, until he felt as though the werewolf would surely pass out from lack of oxygen. 

The instant Stiles withdrew from Derek’s mouth, the werewolf drew in a deep breath of fresh air and coughed out. Derek ripped off his own shirt in an effort to rival the amount of Stiles’ nakedness, feeling the hot air quickly encase itself around his flushed body. He also stuck out his tongue, staring passionately up into the roar of fire contained within the hazel of Stiles’ eyes—groaning enthusiastically as Stiles took the opportunity to slap his wet length teasingly against Derek’s tongue.

“Come on, keep at it.” Stiles urged. “Chase that load.”

Derek did as he was told. He took Stiles back into his mouth, adopting a rhythm that was much more passionate and frantic. Meanwhile, Derek allowed for the cheers and dirty words of encouragement from his pack audience to guide him further. Despite being utterly lost in the sensation and taste of Stiles’ arousal fucking into his throat, there was a piece of Derek’s mind that feared disappointing not only Stiles, but his pack. 

Whilst Stiles continued to strike the back of his throat repeatedly, stinging tears swelled up at the corners of Derek’s eyes. And then the white hot load from Stiles’ balls blasted heavily into Derek’s mouth—spiking against the back of his throat and coating across the spread of his tongue. Without thought or direction, Derek swallowed everything that Stiles pumped into him —humming loudly out into the space of the loft. 

At the same time, Derek’s body seized up. His muscles flexed and tightened. His eyelids flickered shut and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. As Stiles’ load continued to shoot down his throat with rhythmic bursts, Derek felt his own untouched cock spew into the crotch of his pants —making a mess of his jeans and even going as far as to seep through the fabric of the denim to drip onto the cement floor of the loft. 

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and chuckled with disbelief, wiping his bare forearm across the sweat that had beaded on his forehead. “I told you that you had the perfect mouth for giving blowjobs.”


End file.
